Rutina
by Alex-kuran
Summary: Los dos pares de zapatos resuenan en el piso de madera, las respiraciones agitadas son casi como una misma.    Él la dirige con una elegancia sin igual y ella lo sigue con una delicadeza incomparable.


**Rutina**

La mano izquierda en su hombro, la derecha unida a la de él, un paso a la derecha… un, dos, tres… un paso atrás y uno a la derecha… un, dos, tres… un paso adelante y uno a la izquierda… un, dos, tres.

Los dos pares de zapatos resuenan en el piso de madera, las respiraciones agitadas son casi como una misma.

Él la dirige con una elegancia sin igual y ella lo sigue con una delicadeza incomparable.

Sus movimientos se coordinan sin ningún esfuerzo, la comunicación ha pasado del sencillo lenguaje oral al complejo lenguaje corporal. Hace bastante tiempo que lo hacen de esa forma.

Un movimiento sutil e improvisan, una mirada y giran, una mirada más y saben que es suficiente por hoy.

La atrae hacia su cuerpo para concluir y ella inhala como de costumbre su varonil fragancia. Los aplausos resuenan huecos, él la besa.

Bajan tomados de la mano del auditorio y como siempre él la lleva hasta su casa.

- Descansa- le susurra al oído y no enciende el auto hasta que ella cierra la puerta.

Pero hoy no se dirige a la ducha como de costumbre, hoy no enciende el televisor mientras prepara la cena, hoy esta cansada de asegurarse de que el despertador funcione para luego acomodarse en la cama y dormir sin soñar nada.

Hoy ella esta cansada y tiene ganas de soñar.

Su alma cae hacia el frío suelo y las emociones se escurren por borbotones desde sus orbes negros.

La comodidad la ha adormecido, su pasión se ha convertido en la prisión que inmoviliza su corazón. Ahora la monotonía apresa sus pulmones y esta a punto de asfixiarla.

El teléfono suena con estruendo. No quiere contestarlo. No desea escuchar una voz taciturna advirtiéndole de un nuevo evento al que debe asistir.

Hoy no quiere fingir una sonrisa con maquillaje, no quiere ser perfecta, hoy ha decidido ser sincera consigo misma.

No quiere dormir, desea con toda su alma soñar cómo cuando era niña. No quiere ir a trabajar temprano, quiere viajar a lugares en donde se mezclen colores y aromas nuevos.

El teléfono aún suena.

Por primera vez no quiere escuchar su voz. Por más que le cueste aceptarlo, no quiere sentir sus tratos fríos. No quiere sus gestos automáticos embadurnados apenas con mustio cariño. Ansia con toda su sangre un gesto de amor apasionado.

El Tango se ha convertido en un complemento más de su ornamentada vida y los movimientos ya no difieren unos de otros. La magia se ha ido agotando gota a gota y ahora queda apenas un agonizante riachuelo de luz.

Las manos le tiemblan y el espíritu se empapa mientras su mente lucha por salir de aquel estado de anarquía.

Se acerca al ventanal con la poca fuerza que logra mantener. Es hora de regresar a su estado de conformidad, aquel en el que evita los riesgos y se mantiene firme evitando pensar más de lo necesario.

El cielo estrellado la hace sentir mejor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tomaba la molestia de observarlo.

Las lágrimas se secan con el viento y observa con atención el paisaje nocturno que tanto ha cambiado desde la última vez que puso atención en los detalles.

Un jardín floreciente se extiende a sus pies, dos faros altos alumbran ahora aquel callejón obscuro, una pareja de jóvenes enamorados entrelazan sus manos sentados en una banquita de madera que antes no estaba ahí.

Y el viento le trae su aroma.

Lo ama, pero jamás se lo ha dicho. Nunca lo creyó necesario.

La puerta hace un ruido sordo que la saca de sus cavilaciones estruendosamente. Al girarse se topa de frente con sus facciones preocupadas. El teléfono ha dejado de sonar.

Sin esperar una explicación coherente la toma entre sus brazos y respira hondo. Las palabras se escurren, no son necesarias.

-Te amo.- Le susurra él sin poder contenerse.

La angustia tiñe su voz.

Ella sorprendida por el acto poco común lo estrecha con más fuerza.

La mano izquierda en su hombro, la derecha unida a la de él…

Pero esta vez ella es quién lo guía y hoy la música observa callada la escena.

CALG


End file.
